


no exception.

by melbopo



Series: hogwarts!au [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/F, Shadowhunters WLW Bingo, talking about feelings, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for the sh wlw bingo prompt fill for team red: Hogwarts!AU---Catarina is as shaken as Hogwarts from the unexpected infiltration of the grounds and subsequent attack, so it should be no surprise that her first stop is to visits her love, Dot, to make sure she's safe.





	no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a continuation of my malec hogwarts!au fic but it doesnt /really/ need to be read before this one!
> 
> wow I am rusty about writing and it's only been a month??? this took way longer than expected with lots of different feelings going through - hope you enjoy!
> 
> also i hc Catarina as muggle born whose mom got really ill and passed away when she was young, she feels partially to blame cause she knew she had some magic but she couldn't save her mom. the heartbreak of her mom passing also created distance between her and her father. she is a ravenclaw and dot is a slytherin whom would do anything for those she loves but i really believe that house sorting can vary person to person and how they view a character so feel free to completely disagree!!
> 
> once upon a time i was a HUGE hp buff but now, this is probs riddled with inaccuracies so forgive me?

Magnus and Alec survived their run in with the magically and chemically armed assailant with just minimal bruising, but its implications will undoubtedly linger on all who reside in Hogwarts for the months to come -if not longer.

As practical as Catarina can be about these sorts of things, she is well aware that she is no exception.

After verifying with her own eyes her good friend's good health, she takes her shift dismissal from Madame Poffrey’s eagerly. Suddenly, the tall walls and big windows of the Hospital Wing make Catarina feel suffocated and trapped instead of bringing their usual airy and bright comfort.

Hogwarts is one of the first places that felt like _home_ to Catarina, where she formed a family, discovered her love for healing. It’s why she stayed after graduating, well aware that with her marks she could go anywhere in the world but chose to stay somewhere she felt secure and close to the ones she loves.

Besides, she was only joking a little when she said she didn’t think Magnus would survive a year of his own trouble without her. She just never imagined such dangerous trouble would find him, that their peaceful bubble could be popped and shake the very foundations of a place they all believed to be untouchable.

Catarina isn't even aware she's traded the castle walls for its grounds until the large, scarred trunk of the Whomping Willow is right in front of her, blocking the path forward. It settles her a bit for even with her mind distracted by her circulating thoughts, her feet lead her to the one person she wants to process this all with: Dorothea.

She’s also grateful for the rare act of kindness from the Whomping Willow, whom didn't even twitch a branch at her approach. Perhaps planting the additional flowers to bring more life near the cranky old tree is earning a bit of favor in their roots. She’s well aware of the damage they could inflict on her absent minded self -she’s experienced it before when she misjudged their reach.

With more awareness of her actions, she looks back across the field. The large, stone castle is practically looming with the sun just starting to brightened it with its rays. In this light, it’s easy to hold true to the belief of the castle’s impenetrability they all held just the morning prior. She knows better now. They all know better. She sighs at the well worn thought before she entering the doorway at the tree's roots to the Hogsmeade tunnel.

There are many ways to get to Hogsmeade, she knows, and this one is perhaps one of the oddest for it takes the traveler near a dilapidated shack on the outskirts of the village. But it brings her closest to the potions shop while avoiding the most majority of people. The last thing Catarina wants right now is for a stranger to recognize her Hogwarts Hospital wing uniform, since she forgot to change before leaving, and ask if whatever rumors have spread are true.

She walks down the path towards the village, grateful for the extra scarcity of humans at such an early hour. As the back of the potion shop becomes clearer in her line of sight, so does a person sitting on the back steps that lead up to the small studio apartment above the shop. 

The figure must see her too for they stand up, heading directly and quickly for her. She hurries her own feet towards them in response, able to recognize their high chin and graceful steps from any distance. There is a thrumming under her skin, to check that Dot too is unharmed in light of the attack.

They meet somewhere in the middle of the path with a crushing embrace that halts both of their momenta. Catarina didn't even realize she was holding her breath until her love squeezes her tighter, forcing all air out. It forces her to release tension and relax in the arms of the one she trusts most in the world.

Magnus is safe.

She is safe.

Dot is safe. 

Catarina doesn't even realize that she's muttering those three little sentences, a calming mantra for both of them until Dot pulls back. Her hands remain on Catarina’s upper arms as if needing that teether. She understands, she feels a similar need to maintain physical closeness as she does her own subtle health check up magic pulses.

Dot doesn’t even take a breath in before harsh, worried words fall from her mouth. “Do you have a death wish or are just you stupid?”

Or perhaps the tether is simply to hold Catarina physically in place while verbally putting her in her place. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing traveling by yourself when Hogwarts was attacked not even twelve hours ago? They could have accomplices in the forest, in Hogsmeade. Enemies could be waiting for a professor, a staff member, a student to complete their plan. Do you know how dangerous it is out here?”

Catarina smiles softly to herself, she can’t help it. They're both safe and she’s always found Dot irresistible when her cheeks become rosy, even if the reason is a scolding one. With much more calmness than expected, Catarina responds. “Well we better get inside then.”

Dot’s eyebrows pull down immediately, unamused. “Catarina Loss. I am completely serious.”

Her tone is harsh, lacking all the usual warmth she uses when saying Catarina’s name. She'd be lying if she denied that it stung a bit. It makes her take Dot in, truly see all of her. Her skin is paler than usual and the circles under her eyes are dark purple as if she too hasn’t slept since she heard of the attacks, too wound tight with worry to rest. Knowing her well, that is probably exactly what happened.

“I am too. McGonagall and the professors completed a full protection sweep of Hogwarts, including its grounds and the majority of the forest, as well as issued increased, active patrols in Hogsmeade even though it currently seems the attacker was acting alone and is in custody;”

Dot melts a little at the reassurance before nodding her head, shoulders dropping as the tension leaves her body now that the enemy seems to be handled -for the moment. She looks as exhausted as Catarina feels.

“Let’s get some rest before your apprenticeship duties start.” Catarina leans forward, kissing Dot’s cheek before heading for the apartment and the comfortable bed that awaits them.

They are quiet the entire walk up and as they prepare for bed, the drain of the stress truly getting to them. It isn’t until they are laying down in bed, curled up tight around each other, that Catarina breaks the silence with a whisper into Dot’s hair. “I’m so glad you are safe, my love.”

Dot squeezes, shuffling closer to kiss the underside of Catarina’s jaw. “Me too.”

~~~~~~

When Catarina wakes up, she is both surprised and pleased to see Dot still in bed despite the late hour. She's watching Catarina sleep which usually is something she'd tease Dot for doing but the worry from last night is still fresh so she gets a pass.

She meets Catarina’s waking gaze in a way that is so shameless and easy. It makes memories flood her mind of how intense, fast, and deep their mutual love has always been. Some days her heart physically ache with happiness and love for their bond, that they found and fell into each other so effortlessly. 

Dot’s hand caresses Catarina’s cheek with such raw tenderness, revealing similar thoughts to hers. She catches Dot’s hand for a gentle kiss to her knuckles that tends makes her smile in a soft and beautiful way.

Today is no exception.

“I didn’t expect you to be here when I woke up.”

Dot shrugs the shoulder of the hand in Catarina’s. “I asked for the day off, wanted to spend it with my girlfriend instead.”

A playful, wicked smile spreads across her lips. “Oh, I didn’t know that was ever an option.”

Dot pulls her hand back with narrowed eyes. “Don’t get used to it - potentially traumatizing circumstances are the exception.” 

The comment is teasing but a reminder nonetheless of the very real danger from the night before. It feels much less scary with rest, distance, and the physical comfort of her girlfriend nearby. 

She rolls forward, groaning into the pillow. “Ugh, fine.”

She feels a soft kiss on the back of her head: a reward for her dramatics. The thought of which reminds her that Dot most likely doesn’t know the full story of the event. Catarina rolls back to look up at Dot.

“Guess who was the hero last night?”

Dot’s eyes scan over Catarina’s face, clearly looking for some sort of sign or tell but she tries her best to giving nothing away. 

“Who?”

“Think dramatic.”

“Ragnor?”

“Think flashier dramatics.” They've been good friends with Magnus for seven years; it's the most obvious hint she could possibly give, short of just saying his name.

“Magnus?! But he’s still a student!” Dot sounds equal parts horrified and awed at their friend.

“Exactly! Apparently Luke’s littles were in the dungeons when the troll broke in so the whole crew went to help but then a painting told Magnus someone scared Fat Lady out of her frame before damaging it. So he went with Alec to check it out.”

Dot’s manages to sound even more shocked. “He went with his _crush_ to check out a possible unknown threat?”

“Yup.” Catarina pops the ‘p’ with a ghost of a smile on her lips. In the moment, she was too focused on the healing check up to react properly so it is very satisfying to see Dot’s reactions, to feel emotionally validated.

“Was he trying to play hero despite the very real danger as his attempt of wooing?”

Catarina shrugs. “I don’t think so but they _are_ dating now. I mean I assume they are, their mutual heart eyes were more blatant, far less sneaky.”

Dot pitches herself forward to face plant into the pillow, clearly deciding it’s time for _her_ dramatics. She lifts her head to the side to look at Catarina. “Thank god we were just honest about our feelings instead of being that _reckless_.”

Catarina grins bigger, remembering some of the rather foolish things they would get into when they were still finding their footing around each other. She pokes Dot’s side, making her squirm from the ticklish touch. “Hey now, I remember a certain reckless witch _stealing_ a certain book from a certain locked section of the rare collection of the library when I was first exploring my interest in healing magic.”

Dot laughs, perhaps at the call out or perhaps from the tickling. Her voice is breathy and giggly. “Hey _now_ , that was completely different! My life wasn’t on the line!”

“You could have been expelled which is just as bad.” Catarina tsks as she pulls her hand back, relinquishing her tickle torture. he leans up on one elbow, enjoying the rosy flush she put on her girlfriend’s beautiful face. Bringing joy and light to someone she loves makes her feel years lighter than when she first arrived

Dot’s laugher dies down, whipping away any stray tears from the corner of her eyes. “Sometimes I forget how high in esteem you hold Hogwarts.”

It’s an old joke between them all, how much Catarina and their friends latched onto Hogwarts. It gave them a sense of belonging when nothing else did. It gave them each other. It makes sense that they would practically worship the place.

Now, the joke sobers her as all of the thoughts circulating her mind since the attack adjust into clearer focus. The place she felt the most comfortable and held in the highest regard was _attacked_. It feels personal in a way. And there is no reason to feel ashamed of having that response even if she is just staff.

“What if Hogwarts isn’t as safe as we always thought it was?”

If the serious sudden change in the conversation surprises Dot, she doesn’t show it on her face.

“Perhaps we put the school too high on a pedestal to ever consider that it is a magical place but magic has flaws and imperfections - just like people.” She shrugs as if it is just that simple and maybe it is. She is quiet for a moment, watching Catarina. “And if it ever starts to feel unliveable or if you want distance, I would understand. You are so brilliant and my skills aren't location dependent, we could go anywhere that makes us feel safe again.”

It’s not the first time they’ve talked about leaving Hogwarts and Hogsmeade but it was always spoken about in a future sense. Many people they love are here, friends old and new, so it’s hard to imagine leaving them behind. Perhaps once Luke and Magnus graduate, so their family will all move on together.

Dot's point is merely a reassurance: they have options if they need them, especially if their safety feels truly compromised. It's not a bad thing nor defeat. One thing that they work on together putting their needs first, even if it feels difficult and selfish for it often is the complete opposite of that. Their needs are important for their survival.

The need to feel safe is no exception.

“Thank you for the reminder, my love.” Catarina accents her gratitude with a kiss, soundly and fully on Dot’s soft, pink lips before pulling back.

Catarina thinks on it, feeling confident and sure of her emotions when she finally responds. “I don’t want to leave yet though -I want to be there to help as much as possible because Hogwarts means a lot to me. I want to protect it so other people, people like us that felt like we didn’t belong anywhere before stepping on those grounds, can find a place that they belong, that makes them feel safe and less alone."

Dot nods with a serious expression as she takes in Catarina's words, understanding well what she's saying.

"Maybe some will be as lucky as us and find love too.” Catarina winks, making Dot rolls her eyes but her smile grows wide. ”And one day, after your apprenticeship here is complete and I am ready, we will find new, magical places with others like us.”

“I know, love.” Dot’s tone is matter of fact with a smile so undeniably genuine and sweet that Catarina's heart _aches_. The support and love comes across so clearly in those three words, especially punctuated by Dot's rare usage of a non food themed nickname. 

Dot learns forward with a serious expression as she cups Catarina’s face, thumb gently stroking her cheek. “And remember, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome us _home_.”

She feels the certainty of those words in the depth of her bones too -now is no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> support me and other wlw fic writers by kudosing, commenting, and/or checking out the shadowhunters wlw fic bingo plz and thank you!!!!  
> lots of love!!!!


End file.
